


Birthday present by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: What special present does Bodie get from Doyle for his birthday?





	Birthday present by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge #29 - Theme "Puzzle".

Bodie looked at his partner expectantly. When all he got back was a cool stare, he gave in and asked, “Well?” “Well what?: came the pithy reply. “Is that all?” he probed again. His partner got that impatient look on his face, but there was a sparkle in his eyes as he replied. “Never satisfied,” he answered. “You've had breakfast in bed, all the pressies you've been hinting at all year and a wake-me-up call like you wouldn't believe and you still want more.” The exasperation in his tone was ignored.

When nothing more was forthcoming, Bodie decided to change his tack and instead went with his little boy look. “But, you always get me a special little surprise,” he said wistfully, gazing at his mate from under those amazingly long dark lashes. Doyle was lost and they both knew it. “Alright, alright already” he muttered reluctantly, “can the act, I've left the best to last. Well second best,” he continued as he momentarily reflected on their start to the day.

Bodie cleared the table before him with one smooth move, then rubbed his hands with glee, waiting expectantly for who knew what. He just loved suprises, but a plain brown box was not exactly what he had in mind. That's what had just landed before him, plain, brown, unadorned. He shook it, it rattled. “What is it?” he asked suspiciously. Doyle just gave him that look. “Yeah, I know, just open it.”

He did and then looked again at his partner. “I know how much you like puzzles” his mate was finally of a mind to share information, “but this one is a bit different. I got a special kit and made this puzzle from one of our photos.”

“Which one?” Bodie muttered as he started looking at the pieces. There seemed to be a lot of browns, some pinks and the odd solid colour, giving him no hint as to the picture to be produced. But before his mate had a chance to reply, he found a piece he recognised. “It's you!” he exclaimed, “I'd recognise that broken cheekbone anywhere!”

“Doyle stood with a smile. “I'll leave you to it then,” he conceded as he walked away. Not that Bodie had noticed, he was too engrossed in the pieces that he was quickly laying out before him.

Doyle picked up the paperback he had been reading and lay down on the couch, intending to make as much progress as he could in the time available to him. It didn't seem too long until he noticed his partner watching him from the table, the obviously completed puzzle laid out before him. The stare was quite intense, forcing Doyle to lay aside his book. “All finished then?, he asked. When a silent nod was all the response he got, he continued, “That was quick.”

The look on Bodie's face left Doyle with the impression that he was being stalked. He went to sit up, but his mate quickly pushed him back down on the couch and held him there. “It helped that I knew the subject intimately,” Bodie finally replied. As he started to strip him, slowly, Doyle found enough of his voice to ask, “If you know the subject so well, what are you doing this for?” “Just want to confirm that everything is exactly where I remember it being”, came the husky response. Everything was, but being a thorough agent, he double-checked, just to be sure.


End file.
